


What to do During a Zombie Apocalypse at Ohtori Academy

by cypsiman2



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Kozue is mentioned but not present, Zombie Apocalypse, nudity is alluded to but not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: Ohtori Academy is no stranger to strange things, but a zombie apocalypse really takes the cake!  Who knows what other weirdness this could unleash?
Relationships: Arisugawa Juri/Kaoru Miki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	What to do During a Zombie Apocalypse at Ohtori Academy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needlemouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needlemouse/gifts), [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts), [KageSagittarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSagittarius/gifts).



Ohtori Academy had never been a stranger to bizarre events; wild animals roaming the halls, people swapping bodies, mystical duels for the fate of the world, these were so passe as to be unremarkable. It took something truly unusual in order for the student body to take notice of how strange the school really was.

“Brains. Braaaiiinss.” The shambling horde of student zombies moaned. Yes, there was a zombie apocalypse happening at Ohtori Academy, and yet only the tiny percentage of students who had not been bitten and turned to zombies were the only ones able to appreciate the strangeness of it all.

“Okay, that should keep them out Miss Juri.” Miki huffed and puffed, he’d just piled everything he could against the doors to the classroom. “None of the zombies I observed appeared to have extraordinary strength, though they have demonstrated more variance than would be expected in any zombie movie.”

“I didn’t know you watched Zombie movies Miki.” Juri said, cleaning off her sword that she’d used to cut through the zombies to reach Miki.

“I don’t, but Kozue does and I have to make sure she doesn’t watch any that are too disturbing.” Miki said with rehearsed ease.

“I suppose even you can’t avoid all your brotherly duties.” Juri teased. Miki laughed, but Juri narrowed her eyes. “Miki, your sleeve is torn.”

“Huh?” Miki looked at his arm and saw the cuff has half gone. “I guess one of the zombies must have grabbed and pulled it off. Good thing they didn’t get a scratch on me before you reached me Miss Juri.”

“Yes it is.” Juri said, her eyes staying narrow. “Miki, we need to check and make sure that neither of us have been injured.”

Miki nodded. “Of course Miss Juri, I’ll examine myself while you examine yourself...” His voice drifted off. “Miss Juri? You don’t mean...” His face turned red.

“I do Miki.” Juri said. “We can’t take the chance that one of us might lie to try and spare the other from the truth. We need to see each other’s bodies in order to be sure.”

Miki’s face became even more red. “But Miss Juri, is that really necessary? I understand the need to be careful, but even so...”

“Miki.” Juri’s voice was firm and resolute. “If either of us is to make it out of this and reunite with the others, we need to know for sure that the other won’t become a zombie in the middle of the action.”

Miki breathed in deep. He slapped his cheeks. “You’re right Miss Juri. We can’t afford to take that kind of chance, not after making it this far.” He turned away. “Just, please don’t linger too long Miss Juri.”

“I’ll try not to Miki.” She said, knowing she was going to have a very hard time keeping that promise. She’d always found Miki to be rather cute, and now she was going to see...well, she knew she didn’t have to worry about Miki’s eyes lingering. It was a good thing his eyes were always so quick and sharp.

“On three, Miss Juri.” Miki said. “At the same time, to make it less awkward.”

“Yes, less.” Juri said, heart thumping in her chest. “One, two, three.”

The two swiftly removed their clothes and turned about for one another. They scanned each others bodies, and found no bites or scratches or anything else to mar the experience. “Yes, that is good.” Juri said, putting her clothes back on, facing away from Miki to hide the flush of red that had invaded her cheeks and would not go away. She was now facing more than a budding sense of attraction to her best friend, and a zombie apocalypse was not the ideal time for that. Obviously.

“Very good.” Miki said, not trusting himself to speak again for a good long time. Fortunately he had his clothes to occupy him. His clothes, not hers. Because he had not been harboring a crush on Juri for what seemed like ages and could never ever possibly go anywhere ever. Obviously.


End file.
